Et Action!
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Parfois, sur un plateau de tournage, en dehors des prises, il peut se jouer d'autres films, plus cocasses.
Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Parfois, sur un plateau de tournage, en dehors des prises, il peut se jouer d'autres films, plus cocasses.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse au défi « au pif » de Cowboy Pat sur le forum Lady Oscar vraiforum :  
 _  
_

 _Que se passerait-il si Oscar et Dédé devenaient des personnages de séries connues (western ou autre)_ _?_

 **Et Action !**

\- Et coupez ! Elle est bonne ! Oscar, ma belle, c'était parfait ! Eugene, tu étais très convaincant !

Oscar soupira, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retourner à sa loge. Le temps d'un selfie avec le jeune homme qui incarnait son cousin ainsi que son ancien amant sur le petit écran, elle se réjouit que le tournage de la sixième saison s'achevait enfin. L'acteur la quitta quelques instants, le temps d'aller chercher son bloc-notes, un marque-page brodé à son nom retenant l'endroit où il s'était arrêté dans ses projets, un cadeau d'une fan française, qui lui avait envoyé par la suite une autre merveille faite main. Quelques mots échangés avec d'autres personnes, puis elle quitta les lieux afin de pouvoir enfin se détendre. Les accessoiristes se pressèrent autour d'elle pour lui ôter sa perruque courte, laissant tomber en cascade ses boucles blondes. Cela était stipulé dans le contrat. Elle faisait la scène de nu si et uniquement si on ne touchait pas à ses cheveux. Elle ôta ses chaussures, puis on l'aida avec sa longue robe noire. Un jean, un bon vieux t-shirt, des ballerines, elle était enfin à son aise. Soudain, elle se sentit enlacée par l'arrière, deux bras entourant sa taille fine.

\- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, André. Le fustigea-t-elle, souriant cependant alors qu'il lui embrassait la nuque

André lui sourit. Le couple s'installa sur un canapé, se délectant d'un chocolat chaud.

\- Tu as de la chance de tourner encore pour cette série. Moi, les gens m'ont oublié depuis ma mort dans la saison 2... Se plaignit-il après quelques instants.

Oscar sentit une colère monter en elle.

\- J'ai de la chance ? C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance ! Je joue une salope qui s'est tellement tapée son frère jumeau qu'elle en a eu trois bâtards, elle a manipulé son cousin qui a à peine 3 ans de plus que son fils aîné, elle l'a baisé puis elle l'a brisé.

\- Oscar...

\- Non, c'est vrai que c'est drôle de jouer une femme qui se fait violer par le même frère jumeau devant le cadavre de son fils lors des funérailles !

\- C'était consensuel, Oscar, ils l'ont dit...

\- Dans les livres, elle dit oui et donne son accord après un moment, là ça a été fait avec les pieds ! Et c'est vrai que je kiffe me faire traiter de salope en convention parce que je la joue trop bien !

\- Oh mais putain, Oscar, si ça t'emmerde tellement, pourquoi t'as accepté de jouer Cersei Lannister ?!

\- Parce que Lena est ma meilleure amie, qu'elle était enceinte quand on lui a proposé le rôle au début du projet, que Peter a soutenu ma candidature et que, au début, ça me plaisait de jouer une enfoirée quand le scénario était un brin bien écrit et que les auteurs en avaient quelque chose à foutre ! Sérieux, autant j'aime mon personnage, autant ce qu'ils lui font faire est de plus en plus débile... Toi au moins, ils ont respecté ton personnage ! Renly Baratheon n'a pas été massacré ! Un frère de roi, homosexuel, raffiné, fidèle à l'esprit de son alter-ego de roman fantaisie !

Eugene avait tout entendu, Oscar criait si fort ! Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il s'éloigna. Elle avait bien beau râler, elle adorait tourner cette série et son coup de gueule, elle le lançait à la fin de chaque saison achevée, car épuisée par tout le stress accumulé. Cela en devenait presque comique car dénué de sens.

\- Bon, bah je lui dirai plus tard que je me suis fiancé à ma fan française hein... J'ai pas envie de me recevoir une tasse de chocolat dans la tronche, comme Victor... Le pauvre, déjà qu'il est bien gentil de nous faire des cafés... Alors que c'est quand même celui qui joue Loras...

Sa pensée fut interrompue par André qui criait à Oscar :

\- Parce que tu crois qu'avoir joué l'amant de Girodelle, ça m'a plu ? Bordel, je lui ai roulé des pelles et il a fait semblant de me faire une fellation pour le bien de la série ! Est-ce que je m'en plains à tout bout de champ ?

\- Bah, t'es en train de le faire là... Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, c'était chouette de jouer avec Victor. Même qu'il t'a révélé ta bisexualité sans le savoir !

Eugene n'y tint plus et éclata de rire, attirant l'attention du couple dans la loge.

\- Hey, les amoureux, ici, c'est le tournage de Game of Thrones, pas de scènes de ménage !

 **FIN**


End file.
